Reaching You
by siklomika
Summary: "I want my feelings to join yours, to reach you." —Takizawa Yuuta. Takizawa Yuuta/Tezuka Aoi.


**Disclaimer: **Alive The Final Revolution © 2003, Tadashi Kawashima and Adachitoka ; Reaching You © siklomika

**Headnotes: **OOC as always, Yuuta/Aoi, gaje, fanfic dedicated to everyone that reviewed my EKSODOS fanfic—special for Imouto Andou aka Hage. Quotes from Kimi ni Todoke OST and ALIVE manga.

* * *

**Reaching You**

—to arrive at (your) heart —

* * *

"_I want my feelings to join yours, to reach you."_ —_Takizawa Yuuta

* * *

_

_1. May you live every day of your life._

Hari ini aku dan Aoi bertugas mebereskan peralatan olahraga seusai pelajaran olahraga selesai. Hubunganku dengan Aoi sekarang tidak seburuk ketika pertama kali bertemu. Begitu pula hubunganku dan Okada—meskipun aku masih merasa sedikit terganggu dengannya. Dan kurasa Aoi dan Okada adalah teman baik, eh? Dimana ada aku dan Aoi, disitu ada Okada. Tampak seperti sahabat baik, eh? Yah, jika menurut kalian seperti itu, maka sepeti itulah kami. Sebaiknya aku tidak merubah status kami sebagai "sahabat baik" di mata kalian. Aoi menaruh kembali beberapa bola voli yang tadi digunakan. Sementara aku merapikan kaus bernomor yang tadi kami pakai. Kami berdua hanya berdiam diri. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kekalahanku tadi. Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima kekalahan dari seorang perempuan. Apalagi perempuan itu adalah Tezuka Aoi ini. Kemana harga diriku sebagai lelaki itu? Tak bisa kusangkal, Aoi memang pandai dalam pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau nonton berita di TV?" Aoi akhirnya bersuara sambil tetap membereskan bola-bola itu.

"Ya. Lagi-lagi 'jantung' menyerang, 'kan?" jawabku tanpa menoleh maupun meliriknya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua masalah mengenai 'jantung' ini. Sudah lama sekali aku hidup menggandrungi masalah ini. Entah sejak kapan masalah 'jantung' yang awalnya hanya diketahui oleh 'teman' sudah menjadi masalah internasional yang melibatkan presiden negara adi daya itu. Di sekolah ini, murid yang bisa mengobrolkan masalah berat dengan enteng seperti ini hanya aku dan Aoi. Jadi hanya ini hal yang bisa kami bicarakan secara empat mata di sekolah. Tidak ada teman lelakiku, tidak ada teman perempuan Aoi, bahkan Okada pun tidak. Percakapan kami pun berlanjut semakin jauh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Okada muncul entah dari mana dan meributkan hal-hal tentang "pertarungan demi Yuuta" atau apalah. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang mereka ributkan tentang diriku. Aku bersikap tiak peduli seperti biasanya, tapi si Okada itu teriak-teriak tidak jelas dan membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Yuuta?" Okada meneriakkan kalimat itu sambil menunjuk Aoi dengan jarinya yang gembul.

Secara serentak tanpa komando maupun perintah, aku dan Aoi berteriak, "Apa?" Secara tak sengaja pula, aku melihat semburat warna cerah di pipi putih Aoi. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya semburat pipi itu. Apakah dia malu atas pertanyaan Okada tadi? Ataukah dia kepanasan berada di ruangan sempit yang pengap tanpa ventilasi ini? Ataukah—dia malu mengutarakan pendapatnya tentangku? Tu—tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Yang terakhir itu? K—kenapa wajahku memanas? Ah, sial. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Ah, kenapa Aoi tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Okada, sih? Bikin kesal orang saja. Aku melirik Aoi. Kudapatkan dia bersikap malu-malu dan kaku. Kurasa dia juga salah tingkah sepertiku. Sekarang aku dapat melihat pipinya memang bersemu merah. Bukan hanya semburat seperti tadi. Di wajahnya terdapat butir-butir keringat. Kurasa dia gugup, eh? Tunggu, kenapa harus gugup?

"A—aku—" Aoi tergagap. Aku terus menatap lurus ke wajahnya. Menunggu jawaban meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia melirikku. Sekilas dia melirikku di tengah ketergagapannya. Dan sekilas tadi mata kami bertemu. Namun hanya sekilas. Karena, dia langsung membuang padangannya sementara wajahnya bertambah merah. Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir dia terkena suatu fobia atau apa.

"A—aku. S—suka Kak Taisuke!" Aoi berteriak lalu melempar bola voli yang ada di tangannya ke arah Okada dengan kencang. Okada terjatuh ke belakang dan menimpaku tanpa di minta. Sementara tersangka pelempar bola itu kabur keluar gudang peralatan olahraga. Dan, _yeah_, aku tahu Aoi suka kepada Taisuke. Kau diminta mengutarakan pendapatmu tentangku, bukan rasa sukamu kepada Taisuke, Tezuka Aoi.

_2. It requires more courage to suffer than to die._

Dan, sejak insiden gudang peralatan olahraga itu, kami menjadi segan mengobrol berdua lagi. Aoi selalu menghindariku, Okada tetap menggangguku, sementara aku, mencoba bersikap biasa saja—meskipun semua ini sudah tidak biasa lagi. Jelas sekali, hubungan kami merenggang. Bahkan ketika aku berada di kediaman Tezuka, Aoi selalu menghindariku—entah dia bersembunyi di ruangan lain, entah bersembunyi di belakang kakak-kakaknya, entah berpura-pura sibuk dengan sepatunya. Semenjak itu pula, setiap aku melihat Taisuke bercanda tawa dengan Aoi, aku merasa kesal sekali. Seperti ingin menendangnya jauh dari hadapanku dan tidak bisa mengganggu Aoi lagi. Apa katamu? Aku? Suka Aoi? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Sekarang aku lagi _bad mood_ karena membicarakan tentang Taisuke, nih. Jangan sampai aku gunakan kekuatanku untuk membungkammu. Yah, tapi, jika kupikirkan lagi, mungkin aku memang suka pada Aoi. Suka pada gadis aneh berdarah campuran itu. A—apa? W—wajahku tidak memerah, kok! I—iya, iya, aku akui, aku suka kepada gadis berambut hijau limun yang dikuncir dua berantakan dan memiliki iris biru yang selalu memakai sepatu merah butut dan kebeasaran bernama Tezuka Aoi. Dan kini, seorang pemuda bernama Takizawa Yuuta berdiri mengakui perasaannya kepada diri sendiri—juga kepada kalian dengan wajah semerah tomat matang. Puas?

Aku bersandar di dinding dan menutup wajahku, berharap wajah merah ini bisa tertutup dan tak terlihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku memalukan diriku sendiri dengan pernyataan tadi. Sekarang aku menggosok-gosokan wajahku menggunakan tangan dan memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana. Mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Aku mendongak ketika perasaanku sudah membaik. Dan, secara tak sengaja mataku menangkap sepasang mata biru yang sedang menatapku. Tapi mata itu langsung menghilang dibawa oleh sang pemilik ke lorong di sebelahnya. Aku yakin, itu adalah mata Aoi. Dan, kalau aku tidak salah—semoga saja tidak salah—tatapannya itu adalah tatapan—khawatir? Boleh_kah_ aku berharap? Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menyusul gadis itu. Aku tahu, Aoi bisa berlari lebih cepat dari anak perempuan manapun, dari siapa pun. Tapi aku juga tahu, aku—harga diriku sebagai lelaki, tak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu berlari lebih cepat dariku. Berlari jauh di depanku sehingga tak bisa kugapai maupun kukurung dalam sekat-ku. Agar dia tak lagi kabur begitu mata kami bertemu, agar dia tidak lagi menghindar dariku, agar dia tidak lagi mengacuhkan aku ketika aku bicara di depannya.

_3. Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it._

Aku menemukannya. Dia berjalan canggung menjauhiku di lorong ini. Kurasa dia tidak sadar diikuti olehku, eh? Aku berjalan pelan di belakangnya, berjalan pelan, pelan, pelan, pelan, sedikit lebih cepat, sedikit lebih cepat, normal, normal, agak cepat, agak cepat, cepat, cepat, dan lari mencegatnya dari depan. Aku tahu dia terkejut. Aku tahu dia berteriak kecil dan membalikkan badannya dan menjauhiku. Aku tahu dia akan kabur lagi dariku. Aku tahu dia akan lari lagi. Aku tahu dia akan menghindariku lagi. Dan aku tahu dia tak akan bisa melakukan semua itu, sekarang. Aku menyeringai, napasku masih terengah-engah, dan gadis itu tertabrak tembok kasat mata di depannya.

"Percuma lari, Tezuka Aoi-_chan,_" seruku sambil mengatur napasku. Gadis itu berbalik menghadapku. Dari tatapan matanya aku tahu dia sedang kesal, dia sedang gugup dan dia tidak suka situasi ini. Aku menyeringai lagi dan berkata padanya dengan angkuh, "Aku telah menyekat kita berdua sehingga tidak satu pun dari kita bisa saling menghindari. Dan, ya, kita tak terlihat dari luar."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, menajamkan tatapannya padaku. Aku melihat pipinya dihiasi warna merah cerah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mendengus. Seakan bangga dapat membuat gadis itu memunculkan ekspresi seperti itu. "Apa maumu?" ketusnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, lalu menyeringai.

"Apa pendapatmu, tentangku?" jawabku. Sekarang giliran aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Kuakui, saat ini wajahku pasti menyembulkan sedikit warna merah. Aoi terlonjak ketika aku menanyakan hal itu. Dia menunduk, badannya bergetar seperti sedang menahan amarah. Setelah ku perhatikan dengan saksama, daun telinganya berwarna merah padam. Aku tersenyum geli sekaligus merasa sedikit—ehm—senang? Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam menunduk seperti itu, Aoi mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan demi Tuhan, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus!

Gadis itu tampak menarik napas dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, "D—dengar, aku hanya mengatakan satu kali." Dia menarik napas lagi, dan kali ini berteriak padaku, "M—menurutku, kau itu baik hati d—dan—" kali ini dia meremas roknya. "Lu—lumayanlah!"

Aku hanya dapat membelalakkan mata terkejut. Sementara Aoi kembali menunduk dan telinganya masih berwarna merah. Masih dalam keterkejutanku, anak perempuan itu masih memberiku suatu kejutan lagi. "S—si. Yuuta sialaaaaan!" teriaknya sebelum kepalan tangan dan telapak kakinya menyerangku. Kontan aku berteriak kesakitan, terjatuh dan sekat-ku pecah. Gadis itu berlari menjauh lagi, sementara aku berbaring di lantai dingin dengan bekas tinju di wajah dan bekas tendangan di perut. Aku mendengus, menutup wajahku dengan lengan.

"Lumayanlah, katanya?" Aku tersenyum dan kembali mendengus. "Apanya yang lumayan, Tezuka Aoi bodoh?" kali ini aku terkikik geli, tertawa, lalu terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, boleh _'kan_ aku berharap?

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**A/N:** fic Yuuta/Aoi pesanan anakku tersayang aka hage aka botak. Padahal mau buat fic Atsuro/Yuzu dari devil surivor. Tapi karena udah terlanjur dapet ide Yuuta/Aoi juga, apa boleh buat. #kesannyagakikhlas #plak ikhlas kok! Ikhlas banget malah! Soalnya saya juga menikmati membuat fic ini. Di buat ketika kakek berkunjung. Serasa dapet hidayah(?). yah, pasti nista dan gaje. Yuuta OOC tingkat dewa, diksi, struktur ancur. Maklum, tugas saya memang menyebar kenistaan. Judul di ambil dari judul anime yang menjadi quotes Yuuta. Kimi ni Todoke! (Reaching You) #gakkreatip. That's a great anime, y' know. Well, not great but 'sweet'. Love Kazehaya Shoutaa~~ Well, forget it. Review, please? Review dong~~ (fandom Cuma isi 2 fic tambah ini jadi 3 ngarep review bnyak, saya emang gila)


End file.
